Need A Little Love
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: Siempre vale la pena el amor, Es el amigo que sostiene tu mano, Todos necesitamos un poco de amor...incluso la persona mas fría. KaoruxButch! Veanlo! no se arrepentiran! LEMON!


**Hola! ****^^ Aquí esta mi segundo ****fic****! , Gracias Buttercup-Butch por comentar mi fic anterior, espero tus ****Reviews****! ^^, Y los de ustedes ****tambn****! (Si es q me dejan reviews tan fácilmente…****¬¬) xD.**

**Warning: Palabrotas, Lime, Próximamente Lemon! O/O si lo quieres leer, te daré las P:**

**-Pervertido!**

**-Paranoico! (****o_O****?)**

**-****Pa´fuera****!...xD no mentira, pero sino, NO LO LEAS!...o al menos el ultimo capitulo.**

**Butch tiene 16 **

**Kaoru tiene 15**

**Y ****aquí empieza!**

_**Need**__** a **__**Little**____**Love**_

Una cuidad grande, llamada Nueva saltadilla, esa cuidad tenia gente amable y gentil…hasta ahora, en la calles solitarias de la cuidad, caminaba un chico de cabellos negros y largos, atado a una colita, orbes verdes oscuros estaban lleno de frialdad y desprecio, el es muy solitario, ese chico que muchas chicas ha enamorado por atractivo rostro es llamado Butch. No tenía amigos solo a sus hermanos Brick y Boomer y a su gata de color gris oscuro, casi negro llamada Kuna **(Bonito nombre verdad? ****^^)**, Nunca sonríe, rara vez lo hace, es frío, seco, desganado y muy serio, intimidaba a todo el que se le acercaba, incluso sus hermanos.

Cada noche, al salir la luna, salía con Kuna a un lago cerca de su casa, a llorar por la luna que le recordaba la noche antes de su velada con ella y por todo lo que su exnovia le hizo.

_**Flash Back…:**_

_Una noche sin estrellas, caminaba un chico de cabello negro sonriente, vestido elegantemente y con un ramo de rosas para su novia Kane, por tener un mes de novios, pronto comenzó a llover __**(**_**no puse año por que me pongo celosa y me imagino que Kaoru también ****…xD)**, _estaba tan cansado y decepcionado por su traje que escurría mucha agua de lluvia, se detuvo en un callejón, sonó un trueno con un chillido escalofriante que el chico se asustó un poco, pero de repente escucha un gemido, luego ve a dos personas besándose y acariciándose desesperados, el chico no lograba distinguir quienes eran, pero luego se da cuenta que una de esas personas era su novia…estaba en shock y sintió algo escurrir por sus mejillas, mientras veía como el maldito bastardo tocaba a su novia mas a fondo mientras esta soltaba suspiros, no aguantó mas y tiró las rosas, las pisó y se fue a casa corriendo muy dolorido y…usado._

_Pasó dos semanas llorando de tristeza y rabia, consolado por sus hermanos, llevó dos semanas mas encerrado en su cuarto, después su rostro, corazón y mente se oscurecieron, jurando_

_-Nunca me volveré a enamorar de una perra que no vale la pena…-_

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

Soltó lagrimitas de olor y desgracia, su expresión es de una profunda tristeza, se las limpio con la manga de camisa, luego volvió a poner cara fría, antes de irse dijo…

-Nunca te perdonaré, Kane, por ti, odio a las mujeres…-

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano pero muy perezosamente, por tres cosas…

Tener que verle la cara a su estupido y nerd profesor de historia (xD)

Por tener encima todas la chicas de escuela con cara de babosas

Pensando que no pasaría nada fuera de lo ordinario **(eso crees querido ****Butch****¬w¬**** )**

Se bañó, se vistió de el uniforme de la escuela **(por cierto el uniforme de Butch es: una camisa manga larga blanca abierta dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, por el frío, con una corbata verde oscuro sin sujetar, pantalones y colegiales negros…q papito! */* XD)**, desayuno, despidió de sus hermanos y Kuna.

Al llegar a la escuela, **(no pongo el camino hacía la escuela por q no tiene mucha importancia, solo diré q hay un Butch ardiendo de la ira y un grupo de chicas lloriqueando cómicamente T-T…xD)**, notó una mirada detrás de el pero no le tomo importancia y fue al salón, las chicas suspiraban, gritaban y ponían caras de (babosas xD!) enamoradas por el, el ojiverde rodó los ojos por las idioteces de las niñitas de su salón, llegó el profesor, e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Buenos días, Jóvenes-

-Buenos días-

-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clases, por favor sean amables con ella, incluyéndote Butch-dijo el profesor un poco molesto dirigiéndose a al ojo verde, lo miraba arqueando la ceja para luego voltear a la ventana.

**POV´ Butch **

Demonios, me repite la misma cosa cada dia por tres horas seguidas, de seguro usa sombrero para tapar el hoyo en su cerebro **(xD)**. Escuche decir al cínico profesor de una alumna nueva, tal vez actué como las idiotas niñas cuando me vea.

-Pasa jovencita, no seas tímida-dijo el intento de profesor sonriendo tiernamente, luego entro una morena de ojos verdes

-Hola! Yo soy…

Fin! **(No mentira, no quiero ser asesinada de manera lenta y horrible ¬ ¬U)**

**POV´ de la Autora**

-Hola! Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara, mucho gusto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, provocando a los chicos reacciones como: *¬* y a las chicas: ►-◄* **(xD)**

Butch volteó disimuladamente hacia a morena, su expresión de fastidio cambió a una de asombro, vio lo hermosa que era, su rostro tenía sus facciones finas y delicadas, sus ojos de color jade se podía ver en ellos la misma naturaleza, pestañas negras y largas, el rubor que tenía en las mejillas la hacía ver tierna, labios rosas y carnosos, que aun a esta distancia se veían tan suaves y atractivos, cubriéndolo con una fina capa de brillante labial...El cuerpo era la de una verdadera modelo, pechos voluptuosos , cintura muy bien definida, caderas no muy anchas, muslos tonificados y piernas esbeltas **(antes de saber reacciones pervertidas ****¬w¬****, el uniforme de Kaoru es: una camisa blanca manga corta con gran lazo en el medio verde, falda negra, medias blancas a los muslos y zapatillas negras. Continuemos!) **

-_Mierda!-_pensó Butch mirando sonrojado a la chica dándole una hemorragia generalizada en la nariz** (xD) **yrápidamente tapándose la cara.

-¿que te pasa Butch? Te dio hemorragia ver a la joven Kaoru-dijo el profesor pícaramente por lo que los dos se sonrojaron violentamente y risas de los estudiantes.

-¡Cállense de una maldita vez!-Gritaron Butch muy sonrojado, ambos se miraron y luego se sonrojaron mas no poder.

-Butch, sabía que te gustaba Kaoru pero no que fueras un pervertido-dijo uno de los estudiantes otra vez reventándose de la risa lo estudiantes, los oji-verdes se pusieron mas rojos de lo normal y gritaron…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO!-gritaron los muy rojos pelinegros ardiendo de la ira, que los estudiantes e incluso el profesor se callaron y se abrazaron muy traumatizados y asustados.

-C-chicos s-solo-o f-fue u-una b-b-broma -tranquilizó a los pelinegros el profesor con una gota tipo anime

-Esperamos!-dijeron molestos los morenos, Butch miró de reojo a la chica nueva, se sonrojó levemente al ver la belleza de aquella chica, quien notó la mirada de el y se sonrojó también mirando el suelo.

-Ahmmm…c-como te llamas?-dijo la chica sonrojada jugando con los dedos de su mano, el chico se puso serio aunque todavía sonrojado, la agarró por las muñecas y ágilmente la cargó a su espalda **(y luego dice que no es un pervertido…¬¬).**

-Ahhh! Bájame pervertido!-gritó la chica muy sonrojada dándole golpes en la espalda y pataleando para que la soltará, pero el chico que la cargaba tenía más fuerza que ella, a pesar de los golpes, la pudo llevar a la azotea de la escuela, para "hablar" con ella…

**Ahora sí…Fin!**

**Bueno…he aquí mi segundo fic! Creo que es un ****Three****-****Shot**

**Dedicated****: A todo el q le guste la pareja de KaoruxButch!**

**Inspiration: Need A Little Love de Hannah Montana Feat Sheryl Crow**

**(Habrán notado algo más…n-o)**

**Bueno…después publicaré "Ritmo y amores", BYE-BYE! **


End file.
